


Love Shack, Baby

by outsideth3box



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outsideth3box/pseuds/outsideth3box
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At least it's not Hawaii</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Shack, Baby

“Cold, cold, cold!”

Rodney pushed his way through the door and past Sheppard into the cabin. He stomped straight over to the fireplace and knelt, piling kindling and tinder and producing a lighter from one of his many pockets. “Close the damn, door, Sheppard, there’s little enough distinction between inside and outside as it is!”

John stepped further into the cabin, dropped the two large duffles he was carrying and stamped snow from his boots. Knowing McKay as well as he did, he bent and dug around in the duffle which contained their food for the week, and pulled out the pound-bag of ground coffee beans, figuring that would be the first thing on Rodney’s list after heat.

The flame flickered and caught, slowly but surely, and Rodney reached up to make sure the damper was open. “Cold, cold, cold. I hate this place,” he grumbled. “Hated it when I was a kid and my parents sent me here with my grandfather every year during winter vacation, and I still hate it.”

“We could have gone to Hawaii. That was my first choice,” John said.

“No! Not a chance! Ever since I was a kid and I saw that Brady Bunch episode where they went to Hawaii and the one boy was attacked and nearly killed by a giant tarantula, I have sworn I would never go to Hawaii. Thus far I have succeeded in my goal.”

“The _Brady Bunch_ scared you away from Hawaii?”

“Giant tarantulas, Sheppard!” Rodney flapped his hands. He moved to the tiny woodstove in the correspondingly tiny kitchen and started building another fire.

“I didn’t know you were afraid of spiders.” Sheppard grinned and held out the coffee.

“Giant! Tarantulas! I prefer potential frostbite to dying in slow agony from having my nervous system destroyed by spider venom.”

Rodney grabbed the coffee and went to the corner of the cabin that held the tiny kitchen. He pulled down the coffeepot from the cupboard, filled the basket with grounds and the pot with water and placed it on the woodstove.

He turned to survey the rest of the cabin and clapped his hands, rubbing them briskly. “Well! Let’s light the lamps and make the bed, it’s going to be dark soon.” He grimaced. “I can’t believe I agreed to come someplace that doesn’t even have internet. Or tv. Or electricity. On the other hand, bears, those we have. Did we bring all the food in? If any gets left out we’ll have bears in our laps for sure.”

“You keep talking like this wasn’t all your idea,” John said with a smirk, lighting another lamp.

Rodney flushed and mumbled something under his breath.

“What was that?”

Another spate of mumbling and a deeper flush.

John reached out and cupped his hand on the back of Rodney’s neck, squeezing gently. “Didn’t catch that, buddy.”

“I said, it was the best way I could think of to have you with me all week instead of out... doing things... surfing, skiing, snowboarding, hiking, whatever. I just wanted you to, you know, be with me.” Rodney practically glowed bright red and stared at the floor.

“So your plan was to come to your family cabin in the middle of nowhere and spend the week in bed?”

Rodney rocked from foot to foot, twisting his hands together and grimacing. “Um. Yes?”

John pulled Rodney close and brushed a kiss across his forehead. “You’re a true genius.”

“Of course.” He smiled and they went to make the bed.


End file.
